Question: $ \dfrac{30}{25} + 160\% = {?} $
Answer: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ \dfrac{30}{25} = 1.2$ $ 160\% = \dfrac{160}{100} = 1.6 $ Now we have: $ 1.2 + 1.6 = {?} $ $ 1.2 + 1.6 = 2.8 $